User talk:Savannah Star
Welcome...to my talk page! Hey; welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave me a message or a comment, whatever suits you best. If you leave me a comment, check back often; I'll leave my comment responses in the comments section. And don't forget to leave your signature with your message! Xoxo Savannah Star 18:53, October 12, 2012 (UTC) And one more thing... If you're a hater and here to screw with me and/or my friends: If that isn't the case, and you're a friend: Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Bella Swan and Edward Cullen page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 02:50, October 23, 2011 Re: Archiving Archived, ma'am. LuckyTimothy 19:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Babysitting I'll call it as enough. Would you like me to delete the messages and comments? TeamTaycob 16:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, again! Hey, Sav! I just wanted to let you know that I've added you to my friends list on my userpage. LawrenceGirlorange 11:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Aw, thanks. :) LawrenceGirlorange 11:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat i usually am just feet from the computer waiting for people to come on i loook over once in awhile to check some times i dont notice when people come on thats why it shows me away You've been contemplating... ...and I have to say that I don't blame you for wanting to change your username. If it really bothers you (and it sounds like it does), then you should change it. What were you thinking of changing it to? TeamTaycob 13:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) : Oh yeah. Maybe the system doesn't allow like accent things. But maybe you shouldn't change your name. Aside from the pigs, it's still decent and can get you taken seriously pretty much anywhere. TeamTaycob 22:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) SAV SAV SAV SAV Omg, Sav you just have to see this. Ahem.....is not Twilight related but The Hobbit related. Omg look at this post and read the GIFS. http://theelfqueen.tumblr.com/post/31727950149/peter-jackson-tolkien-week THERE IS GOING TO BE A TRAILER THIS WEDNESDAY ON THE HOBBIT OMG I AM SO EXCITED, BUT NO I AM GOING TO BE IN SCHOOL WHEN THE PERFECTION COMES OUT. BUT STILL, WEDNESDAY WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. JazzyAndDamon 13:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey!!!! 01:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey... I saw you changed your username. Nice new one! But where are your old comments? :O My PC doesn't show them but I don't think it's only my computer. xD Anyway, in case you missed my previous comment, yes, I'd like you to show me the rest of your story. :) Nike'sGirl 09:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Alan Wake I approve of your Alan and Alice Wake picture. I'm guessing that's from American Nightmare. I really need to play that at some point. LuckyTimothy 23:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : I will... at some point. I already have a huge backlog of games to play. And it won't help the busy season of games will be starting next week. I wish somebody would invent more hours in the day. LuckyTimothy 00:05, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :: I would, but I'm the type of person who likes to just play one game at a time. Right now I'm trying to finish up a game before ACIII comes out next Tuesday. LuckyTimothy 19:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) WAHAHAH. Edward's like, "....You broke it again." And Bella's like, "...I DIDN'T MEAN TO, BB." Ahah. Thanks. TeamTaycob 13:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) We were born to kill, best of the best, the new Wild West, lemme put on that party dress... Hell yes! Yay! You've got ways to go, lol. Listen to everything. Born To Die, her Lizzy Grant stuff, all of her leaks, and maybe even her May Jailer stuff (she's had so many names), if you're that hardcore (I didn't like her Sirens album :P). Have fun! TeamTaycob 01:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) : Omfg, and listen to "Ghetto Baby." She wrote it, and she recorded it, too, but Cheryl Cole also recorded it. Both versions are good. TeamTaycob 01:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh my god, how could you have not liked "National Anthem." I think that's my favorite from Born To Die, lol. Welp, try your hardest. You probably won't be able to find all her leaked stuff on YouTube; it's been taken down. Try Tumblr and just download a bunch from the Internet. It takes forever but in the end it's always worth it, for me, anyway. Finding Lana leaks is like Christmas, lmao. OH YEAH and Paradise comes out on November 12 or 13. I always forget. You should just get Born To Die: The Paradise Edition so you can have all her legal, not leaked music all at one place. TeamTaycob 15:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Jacob/Bella OMG! I read your comment about Renesmee being a Mary-Sue character, and I totally have to agree! It's like Stephenie Meyers just put it out there just to fill out the pages! If Jacob couldn't imprint on Bella, I would've prefured it if he imprinted on Leah instead. (I liked Jacob before SM turned him into a jerk) The whole imprinting thing with Jacob being all possessive over Renesmee is making me not want to watch the movie... and its disapointing because I'm a hard-core Jacob/Bella fan :P Jiggery Pokery (talk) 23:47, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Jiggery Pokery) * Staaaaahpit, you. Damn, another early birthday wish, haha. THANK YOU SO MUCH OMFG I LOVE YOU. Sav, you're so amazing. You're inspirational and sweet and just anfjklaf. Please, never stop being you. And if only I knew how to apply mascara without poking my eyes out! Lolol. Thank you. :'D TeamTaycob 00:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY FELLOW LOLITA Take care, get lots of rest, tell Nathan I said hai, and BE PREPARED FOR JANUARAAAAY. (lol) Lurve you. TeamTaycob 15:28, December 25, 2012 (UTC)